Broken embraces
by Goddess of Night Eternal Faith
Summary: He's a trouble kid the school's dangerous yet hottest bad boy; he hurts anyone and anything that gets in his way. He learned long ago never to trust anyone until she came into his life. Now all he wants to do is keep her and never let her go. But will he be able to keep her? Or will she be like everyone else and leave him?


**A/N: hi everyone! I am soooo sooo sorry that I haven't been updating with my stories! Reasons for this is that real life finally caught up and bit me on the butt! But don't worry I am still going to be updating my stories ^^  
Right now im publishing two new stories because one I love Zacey and I wanted to right a story about them ^^ hope you all enjoy this and trust me this is going to be like something you haven't read! (I hope ^^;) well enough of my babbling on with the show!**

**Broken embraces**

**Summary: He's a trouble kid the school's dangerous yet hottest bad boy; he hurts anyone and anything that gets in his way. He learned long ago never to trust anyone until she came into his life. Now all he wants to do is keep her and never let her go. But will he be able to keep her? Or will she be like everyone else and leave him?**

**Chapter 1: the darkest shadow**

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
I would give the very breath from my chest  
To give you all the things that my mind couldn't bear  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

"Mr. Robbins how nice to see you in my office…again,"

"Hey Debra," a teenage boy sat down, he leaned back and placed his feet on the desk smiling at her he waited for her to talk.

"Zander," the principal said in a warning tone. Zander rolled his eyes as he removed his feet from the desk; he rested his hands on his knees and leaned forward. Looking at the adult he sarcastically said,

"Good morning Mrs. Jackson to what do I owe this pleasure?" Mrs. Jackson knew he was toying with her and it took all of her self controlled not to lash out on the boy. Taking a deep calming breath she began,

"Zander this is the 3rd time this week you've been called to my office."

"Great observation Mrs. Jackson," He said sarcastically. She ignored him and continued,

"Zander you're here because Mr. Brown said you and Ms. Blair are having problems, is that true?"

Zander rolled his eyes, the only problem between him and Dana was the fact that he dumped her sorry ass right before homecoming, ever since then she's been going her way to torture him. But was he going to tell Mrs. Jackson that? Hell freaking no.

"What happened between me and Dana was a misunderstanding, nothing more nothing less."

*Sigh*

"I was afraid to hear that, look Zander please understand that I'm on your side, that I want to hear _your_ side of the story."

Zander had to bite his tongue from laughing. _His _side, oh that was just rich Zander knew that his side didn't matter that the principle only wanted to hear his side so that she could find ways to twist it around and make things look worse. He learned long ago that his side didn't matter that when it came down to the 'trouble maker' and the 'innocent' princess everyone chose the princess.

"Zander?" she question waiting for his replied.

"Look _Debra _what happened between me and Dana was a misunderstanding, that's it."

Mrs. Jackson knew she wasn't going to get anything out of him, no matter how hard she tried. The two heard the warning bell signaling that he had five minutes to get to class.

He got up and picked up his stuff.

"Can I go now? Mr. March is having a pop quiz and you and I both know how _badly _I want to take it."

The older woman huffed in annoyance, she shooed her hand dismissing him. He smiled and left the office.

On his way out Zander wasn't really paying attention to anything so he didn't see that someone was heading for the office.

"I am so sorry," the person said. It sounded feminine and she sounded sincere when she said she was sorry. And yet her voice sounded warm and angelic.

He pulled the strap of his bag and shook his head ignoring the strange warm feeling that was spreading across his cold chest.

"Its' fine don't worry about it." He headed for his next class not even bothering to glance back at the girl he bumped into.

The girl looked over her shoulder to see the boy's retreading back. When she bumped into him she felt a warm feeling going through, something she's never felt before. A part of her hoped that he would at least look at her but another part of her was glad that he didn't.

"_If he did, he would have probably noticed that we have the same eyes."_

She turned her head and composed herself. She then entered the principal's office with the biggest, brightest and probably fakest smile she could pull off.

**Mr. March's science room**

**10:15 a.m.**

Zander enter his science class room and sat down; he looked at the clock and was surprise to see that he was actually on time.

'_For once,'_

Zander pulled out his itouch and started listening to some music; he was doing everything he could do to forget about the girl with that stupid angel like voice. When he bumped into her he didn't know why but he felt…warmth and something…something he didn't want to feel.

_Get a grip Robbins; chances are you'll never see her again._

Zander felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around he saw one and only person he trusted in this whole school.

"Hey Zander,"

"Hey Grace, why are you talking to me?" he didn't mean it in a bad way but Grace was a perf and if anyone saw her talking to him she would get hell from Molly, ex-girlfriend number 11.

"Because I can," she said.

Zander just shook his head an amused smile was spread across his face.

"Go sit down Gracie, I don't want you get shit from Molly."

Grace knew that when Zander used her nickname then he was thinking of something or rather someone.

"Alright," she left him alone to do whatever he always did. The bell rang signaling that class was starting. He pulled off his earphones knowing that Mr. March will take them away from him if he didn't do it himself.

"Hello everyone now before we begin I want everyone to-"the door opened Mr. March turned and saw someone standing at the door.

"Oh right, class we have a new student and I want everyone to make her feel welcome."

"Hello everyone,"

Zander felt his whole body becoming still when he heard that voice. That sweet honeysuckle like voice.

"I'm Kacey Simon it's nice to meet you," Zander looked up and what he saw wasn't a student it was a goddess. Heart beat accelerating that strange feeling he felt when he heard her was spreading across his body. The girl he bumped into the one with the angelic voice the one whom plagued his mind for the past ten minutes or so was not only standing right in front of him but she was also in his class.

He took this opportunity to study her appearance. She looked as angelic as her voice; soft caramel skin, beautiful midnight hair, rose petal lips, and eyes so deep he felt like he could get lost in them.

Zander mentally shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? He wasn't supposed to feel these kinda things; he wasn't supposed to think like that. Out of every girl he's come in contact with none of them made him feel these strange unwelcome feelings what made her so different?

"Alright Ms. Simon why don't you go sit next to Mr. Robbins, Mr. Robbins please raise your hand."

_Fuck!_

It was one thing to have her in his class now she had to sit next to him? What's worse she was going to be his lab partner for the rest of the year!

'_Great just fucking great!'_

"Hi," the angel spoke. He looked up and met her warm brown eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful but for some strange reason he couldn't help but feel like he's seen eyes similar to hers. He blinked and realized that they were just plain beautiful brown eyes.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Kacey sat down and buried herself in her book. He almost noticed, he was close to seeing what no one but her baby sister knew. If he hadn't blink she wouldn't get the chance to hide behind her mask. She was thankful for the chance.

Zander stared at the girl, for some reason she was now ignoring him. If he was honest with himself he found it both a relief and strange.

Relief because there was someone who didn't want him because of his looks and strange because she didn't want him.

Her loss he guessed. Class went by without either teen saying anything, it was killing Zander here was a beautiful girl and he wasn't doing anything about it. Taking a deep breath he cocked his head to the side.

"Hey," he whispered so that only she could hear.

She turned her head and graced him with another stupid smile.

"Hello,"

"I don't think we were properly introduced unless you count my chest and your head," Kacey giggled at his attempt to be funny. Zander smiled and chuckled admitting that he loved the sound of her giggling.

"Kacey," she stuck out her hand, Zander grabbed it and ignore how well her elegant hand fit in his and that stupid emotion he was feeling. Bringing her hand to his lips he placed a kiss on it.

"Zander,"

Kacey tried to stop the blush that was spreading across her face but judging from his smirk she was failing.

"You're cute when you blush,"

Once again Kacey blushed.

"Thanks,"

"Welcome," the two looked back at the front of the class unaware that they were still holding hands.

"_Holy fuck did I just really said that she was cute?"_

"_Holy freak did he just said that I was cute?"_

The bell rang signaling class was over.

'_Thank God," _both teenagers thought.

"I'll see you later,"

"Sure thing." The two went the opposite way of the other. Zander bumped into a smiling Grace.

"Grace,"

"Zander…care to explain to me what _that _was all about?"

What was what about?" he asked playing dump.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Zander thought about it for a minute before he looked at her.

"Nope sorry can't think of anything,"

He then walked pass her so that he wouldn't get the 'talk'.

_Wow he must actually feel something for her if he's ignoring me,'_

Zander headed for his next class. He realized that he had one more class before he had to go to lunch.

It went really fast and before he knew it he was in the line with his two friends.

"Hey guys,"

"S'up Z,"

"So what hell food are they giving us today?"

"No clue,"

"Hey guys," Zander turned and saw his female friend.

Stevie, Nelson, and Kevin were a few of his closest friends, that didn't mean he trusted them like he trusted Grace but they were great people to hang out with.

"S'up chica," Zander said.

"So I asked someone to join us at our table that cool wit you?"

"I guess,"

"who'd you ask?" Kevin asked getting his lunch.

"Oh the new-"

"Hey Stevie,"

"_Fuck my life!"_

He turned around and saw the angel. Could he go anywhere without seeing her?

"Oh hey Kacey. Guys this is Kacey Simon, Kacey these are my friends the ones I was telling you about. Nelson, Kevin, and-"

"We already met." Zander interrupted her.

"Oh,"

"Hey everyone," she waved at them with her friendly smile.

"Well hello cutie," Kevin said walking up to her getting a little too close to her.

"It's Kacey,"

"I know,"

From the corner of his eye Zander could see that Kacey was not like the close proximity or the fact that Kevin was giving her a predatory look.

"Kev leave her alone." Zander didn't know why he was defending her but he could easily see that Kevin was making her uncomfortable.

"Alright, alright but if you ever need anything just come and find me," he gave her a wink and left with Nelson to God knows where.

"I better go with them and make sure they don't hurt anyone." Stevie ran off to catch up with them leaving Zander and Kacey alone. There was an awkward silence that Kacey wanted to break so she did.

"So is there anything good to eat?"

Zander thought right now was probably the right time to warn her about the food.

"My advice, stay away from the fruit, vegetables, and if they have desert don't eat any of it unless it's in a package."

"I'm scared to ask but why don't we eat the fruit, vegetables, or the deserts?"

"Unless you want to spend the rest of the school day in the nurse's office then I suggest you don't eat it."

Kacey giggled,

"Alright, I think I'll be bringing my own lunch from now on."

"Wise choice my friend,"

The two got their lunch and went to sit at the table Zander normally sits at. Kacey stared at her tray.

"Umm…what's on my tray?"

Zander looked at their food.

"Gravy and meatballs, yum." He said sarcastically.

Pushing the tray away from her she pulled out her lunch that her baby sister made.

"So glad Randi made two sandwiches." She said.

"Who?" Zander asked when he heard the boy's name. He didn't know why but he felt some unwanted jealousy spreading across his body.

"Randi, my step-sister, she's always making two or more lunches and always gives me the second one just in case."

"Oh, well lucky you that she gave you that extra sandwich."

"_And lucky you that it wasn't a boyfriend that made her that lunch," _his subconscious said smirking at him.

_Shut up_

"Yeah lucky me, wanna bite? It's ham and cheese with lettuce and she toasted the bread,"

Zander looked at the sandwich then at the school lunch.

"Sure why not?"

Kacey cut the sandwich in half and gave it to Zander; she then pulled out a bottle of water and a Pepsi along with some chips and a bag full of homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Pepsi or water?"

"Water,"

"Chips or cookies?"

"What kind of cookies?"

"Chocolate chip,"

"Cookies,"

The two ate their lunch in peace Zander decided that he liked the atmosphere when he was around her. It was calm, serene, and relax something he could easily get use to.

"So Miss. Simon, is there anything special I should know about you?"

Kacey giggled, when she swallowed her food she replied.

"I use to live in New York, but my father remarried when I was about…let's see Randi is 14 I'm 17 soooo…"

"You were ten?" Zander guessed. Kacey snapped her fingers.

"Yes! Wait how did you know?"

Zander shrugged.

"Lucky guess,"

"Oh, well yes I was exactly ten and Randi was six, even though we're step sisters and we have a half brother we still act like a real sisters," she beamed with pride.

"What happened to your real mom?"

Kacey got that look in her eyes, the look he didn't like she met his gaze and answer.

"The woman that gave birth to me left when I was eight, my dad has been raising me ever since."

"I'm sorry," he wasn't pitying her, he hated it when someone who didn't understand the situation pity him but he did understand he knew what it felt like to have a parent abandon you.

"Thanks," the atmosphere around them got a bit uncomfortable, something neither of them like.

_Changing topic, _he thought.

"Why did you move?" he asked.

_Great first thing that pops into your head and you ask why she moved?_

Kacey laughed silently thanking him for the change of topic.

"My mom got sick of living there and wanted to come back to her home town, and now both me and my baby sister are going here."

"I see," Kacey decided since he knew somewhat about her then shouldn't she know something about him?

"How about you?" she asked.

Zander looked at her like she completely lost her mind.

"What about me?"

"Is there something _I _should know about _you?"_

Zander chuckled and shook his head he then looked at Kacey.

"Oh you were serious?"

"Yeah, kinda."

Zander got up and grabbed his tray, surprisingly all his food was completely finished. Well the food Kacey gave him not the nasty shit they served.

"Sorry doll face, I don't share" he lean in and whisper in her ear,

"Ever,"

Kacey felt herself blushing at Zander's close proximity. A part of her wanted to pull away while another part of her wanted to lean in closer to him. She decided to go with the second option. Pressing her cheek against his she whispered,

"Well when you're ready to share, come and find me." She got up and walked away feeling a bit more confident then she's ever felt.

Zander stared at the girl he thought of as an angel. No way in hell that was an angel speaking, more like a vixen than an angel.

He shook his head and headed to class.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

**After school**

**School parking lot**

**3:33 p.m.**

Zander leaned against his bike finishing his cigarette not really caring about the school's policy about no smoking crap. As always he was thinking about Kacey. She was different from everyone he's ever met, she was sweet and she knew how to make people feel welcome. Something that did bother him was the fact that whenever she talked about home she had that look that told him that she was hiding something; what it was he didn't know all he knew was that he wanted to find out what secrets she was hiding behind her closet and if they were any worse than his own skeletons.

"_She's an enigma a puzzle that I and I alone have to solve._

"Hey Zander,"

Zander was brought out of his musing by that sweet voice he loved so much. He turned and saw his baby sister. Pale skin, luscious brown curls, and big doe like brown eyes. His baby sister was without a doubt beautiful but he be damned if he let anyone get near her.

"_I'll cut off his nuts if any boy gets near her,"_

"Hey Ainsley," Ainsley smiled at her brother Zander saw a girl that he's never seen before. Normally Ainsley never brought her friends to meet him, once they see him they run for the hills this girl however stayed put.

"So who's your friend?"

He looked at the girl who was curvier then Ainsley, had dirty blond wavy hair big hazel eyes, and a golden tan skin.

"Oh Zander this is-"

"Randi there you are, I've been looking all over for you,"

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear," he said low enough so that no one could hear him. Looking up he saw his naughty angel coming up to them.

"_Why do I keep referring her as mine?"_

"Oh hey Kacey," the girl known as Randi said.

"So this is the step sister that you were telling me about?" Kacey looked up and saw Zander smirking at her.

"Oh…hey Zander," she smiled at him. Once again Zander felt those stupid unwelcome feelings.

_They seriously need to go away._

"Well it was nice meeting you Zander but…oh I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Ainsley,"

"Nice to meet you Ainsley I'm Kacey,"

"Kacey, well Randi has told me so much about you,"

"I hope not," she meant it as a joke but Zander could tell that she was really hoping that her sister didn't mention anything that involved her and her private life.

"Don't worry Kace, I'm not like that." Randi said with a smile.

The four stood there looking around but at each other, they heard a car horn both the sister turned to see their father there waiting for them.

"Well it was nice meeting you Ainsley but we got to go, ready Ran?"

"Yep bye Ainsley, Zander."

"Later Kacey see you tomorrow Randi," the two sisters stayed there for at least another minute.

"Shouldn't you be leaving now?" Zander asked, yeah he was being an ass but he didn't want her here at least not right now.

"Sure let's go Randi," she grabbed her sister's arm and left.

Zander felt pain on his shoulder, looking at his sister he could see anger in her eyes and she was ready to kill him.

"Ow?" it didn't really hurt him but he knew that she would keep punching until she either calm down or he felt the pain.

"What the hell Zan? You didn't have to be a total ass! You're always asking why I don't have any friends," she thrust her arms towards Kacey and Randi who were already in the car.

"That's why cause your always an ass!"

"Okay first of all I never ask why you don't have friends its always aunt Katherine or Dru that asks, second of all I'm an ass to everyone, third of all you shouldn't have introduced her to me if you knew I was gonna be an ass and finally I wasn't an ass to her I was an ass to Kacey,"

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it now get on the bike and let's go,"

*Groans*

"Fine but if Randi doesn't talk to me I'm really going to hurt you,"

"Yeah, yeah now can we go?"

"Fine,"

The two drove home in silence Zander knew that she was mad but he knew that she would calm down once they were home.

**With Kacey**

"So how was your first day at school?" Kacey looked at her father; if anyone saw her, her mother, her sister, and her brother they would think that she was adoptive. The only thing she got from her father was her bone structure, his smile, his eyes, and the hair color everything else came from that woman.

But other than that she was chocolate thrown into a bucket of vanilla ice cream but did she care? No she didn't she would rather have people think she was adoptive than have people relate her to that woman.

"It was so much fun daddy, oh my god I actually made friends!"

"Of course you would, your Randi Simon, anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend."

Randi smiled at her.

"So how about you Kacey? Did you made any friends?" the blond bumped the brunette's shoulder indicating that she was talking about Zander.

"Well I met this girl name Stevie, she was really nice, also this other girl name Molly but she kind of reminded me of Stacey Ann so I'm not to sure about her oh and this boy name Zander,"

Her father looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"A boy?"

Both girls giggled.

"Don't worry dad we were just talking,"

"Alright it better stay that way as well,"

Both girls rolled their eyes.

"Well here we are, we're home,"

"_Home…I never thought I'd be happy to hear that word,"_

The sisters enter their new home both wearing smiles for different reasons…

**With Zander**

Zander enter his house,

"I'm home!"

"Ahem?"

"Sorry, I'm home the beast is also home,"

"Ass whole,"

"Hey you guys," Zander looked up to see his twin sister.

"Dru what the hell? You should be in bed,"

"Zan-Zan I'm fine don't worry about me,"

He gazed at her growing belly. A part of him doubt it but looking at her he could tell that she wasn't in the mood to argue with him, swallowing his pride he went into the kitchen.

"You want tea?"

"Yes please,"

He entered the kitchen he was glad that he gave Ainsley his bag so that she could put it in his room. It gave him and Dru some privacy.

"Where's Aunt Katherine?" he asked as she sat down on one of the bar stools.

"She went to go get some things for dinner she wanted me to come but I told her that I would be okay and that you guys were almost home,"

Zander rolled his eyes.

_Only Dru_

When he saw the water boiling he grabbed the pot of water and pour it into her favorite cup he then dip the tea bag twice before he removed it, he added two spoons of sugar stir the tea and handed it to her.

"Careful it's a little hot."

"No really?"

"Dru,"

Dru just rolled her eyes; she took a sip of the tea, almost immediately she recoiled back. "Zan-Zan, it's hot," she whined.

"_Didn't I just said be careful it's hot?"_

When it came to Dru sometimes it felt like he was talking to a goddamn child. Yes he loved her but for the love of God she was…different. That's one word of putting her. She acted like a child from time to time and sometimes she would talk in weird prophet ways most of the times they made no sense but he learned long ago whenever she spoke like that not to take her too lightly.

"I know honey, I told you to be careful didn't i?"

She handed him the cup,

"Blow on it, please."

He grabbed the cup and gently blew on it.

"Here you go love,"

Dru smiled at him.

"You're not broken Zander,"

"_Not this again,"_

"Dru-"

"You're not broken, and you do deserve happiness." Dru took a sip of her tea before she continued, "She is special, that girl. Maybe your angel can finally pull you out of that darkest place you put yourself in and bring you back into the light. But remember Zander the brightest light will always have the darkest shadow." she hopped off the bar stool and headed for the living room.

"Thank you for the tea Zan-Zan,"

Zander stared at her retreating back. Was she…was she talking about Kacey?

No she couldn't have Dru must be losing it.

_But she called her __**my **__angel…_

Zander just shook his head deciding to ignore Dru and her message he knew he shouldn't but he didn't want to think too much of it. He shuddered at the thought that his sister was referring to his past. He was broken and he deserved everything that was coming his way. Neither Dru nor Ainsley suffered permanent damage from the bitch hoe and her goddamn drunkie and no one understood the pain he was going through. He shook his head, he needed to get out of here and right now the park was the only place that was calm and quiet.

Grabbing his keys he shouted,

"I'll be back," and left. Dru came out of her little hidey hole and whipped her tear streaking face,

"_You're wrong Zan-Zan, if you only opened your heart and let __**her **__in then she'll not only understand you…but she'll also be the only one that could heal you…"_

Dru went back into the dining room to find her baby sister watching TV.

**Outside**

Zander closed the door behind him ready to go to the park.

"FLYNN RIDER SIMON! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

_Is there somewhere I can go without hearing or seeing her?_

He turned and saw a wet Kacey coming out of the house that was next door to his. If he had to guess this Flynn person was the step brother she mentioned. And from the looks of things Kacey was ready to kill him.

"Where are you Flynn,"

"Why don't you look behind you?"

Kacey turned to her side and saw Zander.

"Hey Zander, what are you doing here?"

"Funny I was about to ask you the same thing but I kinda live here,"

"OH…well I guess you and I are going to be neighbors," she gave him that stupid smile that he was starting to hate or love he had no idea.

"Yeah I guess we are,"

"Kacey," Kacey turned to the door and held up her finger signaling to whoever she was talking to that she'll be there in a minute.

"I'll see you around Zander my mom needs me,"

"Yeah guess I will,"

"Bye," she waved good bye and went inside. Zander shook his head in amusement Kacey sure was something.

"_She is special, that girl. Maybe your angel can finally pull you out of that darkest place you put yourself in and bring you back into the light. But remember Zander the brightest light will always have the darkest shadow."_

Dru's words continue to play in his head like a broken record. One thing he hated about Dru was that she was never wrong especially when it came to him. But Kacey was a sweet heart and she didn't need him to be tainting her.

But…something told him that Kacey wasn't all right like everyone else excluding him. She was hiding something what it was he didn't know but a part of him wanted to know what that was. He shook his head and decided to go to the park and see what was waiting for him there…

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I'd love to walk away and pull myself out of the rain  
But I can't leave without you  
I'd love to live without the constant fear and endless doubt  
But I can't live without you  


_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

**A/N: well there you have it! Love it hate it tell me what you think ^^ also here is a list of my stories that I will be updating this month **

_**October 19-Angel of Innocence and Purity  
Mi Perfecta Angel  
The lie that held us together  
October 31-Sweet Fracture Life  
Will you Still love me Tomorrow? (New story)  
Daddy's little girl**_

**I'll try to update as much as possible and I hope you guys continue to read ^^**

**Well until next time **

**~Goddess of night out!**_**  
**_


End file.
